


I Only Have You

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after they get back from the expedition beyond the walls. Its basically just Levi mourning the deaths of his squad and Eren comforting him. Warning, Levi cries and you may or may not do the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped and I wrote this sad fic. I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to write Levis emotional side because we all know he has one. Come on the dude has to break down at some point after he looses his whole damn squad. Am I right?

Levi sat in the same spot he had been in for hours now, sulking in the dead silence of one of the castles living rooms, his elbows resting on his knees. Slowly, he slid his fingers up through his hair and clenched lightly as he thought over their previous mission. Every failure, all the fallen soldiers, and most importantly; the loss of his whole squad.  
The corporal gritted his teeth as his mind replayed the scene over and over, the images of Erd, Petra, Aurou and Gunthers lifeless figures burned into his mind. He pressed his palms against his eyes for the umpteenth time that day to force away tears that threaten to form, however this time it didn't work as well. Ever since they had returned to the castle from the expedition beyond the walls, he refused to shed a single tear despite how many times he wanted to. Crying was a display of weakness so no matter how much his eyes burned and his shoulders trembled, He would not cry. But a human can only keep their emotions pent up for so long, Levi was just coming to realization of this as the tears formed against his will.  
"Corporal..?" A soft voice called out from the door on the other side of the room, The very last voice Levi wanted to hear at this very moment. He wiped discreetly at his eyes to clear the tears and looked up to see Eren standing in the door way with a concerned look on his face. "What?" Levi replied and looked down at the floor bored's, his tone forced to sound cold and he hoped no emotion showed through. Slow foot steps echoed through the thick silence, followed by the soft creek of the couch springs and the shift of someone sitting on the other end.   
Levi glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing the teen sitting rather distant from him with the same concerned expression fixated on his features. "Are you alright? You haven't spoken a word for days.." He asked in a slightly hushed tone, eyeing him worriedly. Levi didn't look at him. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground as he nodded in response, not daring to speak in fear of his voice giving out. The couch shifted again and sunk down closer next to him, still he refused to look at the teen as tears welled in the brims of his eyes. "No your not.."  
Eren was right, Hes far from it. A single tear fell from his eye and landed on his boot before he hid his face and wiped away the tears with frustration, frustration of showing his weakness around Eren who looked up to him so much. He felt a gentle hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. More tears forced their way past his fingers and fell and a sharp, shaky intake of breath shook his shoulders. Levi could almost physically feel his heart shattering inside of his chest, over and over, his fallen squads mangled bodies still flashing through his mind.  
It took Eren several seconds to understand what was happening before he pulled his corporal into a hug, continuing to rub his back gently. Almost instantly, Levi clung to him and buried his face into the others shoulder. He tried desperately to will away the tears by holding his breath for long periods of time and hope Eren didn't notice, but to no avail. Levi sobbed as quietly as he could and clenched his eyes shut tightly. Eren tensed as the elders hands fisted the fabric of the back of his shirt, still shocked that his corporal was even capable of crying and having a hard time processing what was happening.   
"Its okay to cry..." The teen broke the heavy silence with his soft assuring words, speaking so gently by Levis ear, his sweet tone making the tears harder to hold in and his lip quivered. The last thing he ever wanted to see was his lover in pain, He never wanted to see him cry. However he knew that he had to get it out. "Don't tell anyone" Came a muffled voice from Erens chest, the words coming out so heart breakingly weak that it made the young soldier want to cry himself. However, he remembered every single time he had cried on Levis shoulder, how he comforted him and made him feel safe and assured. He wanted to do the same for his lover and to do so he knew that he had to be strong for him, it was Levis turn to be comforted.  
Eren reached up to stroke the elders hair soothingly and used his other arm to pull him into his lap. Levi instantly clung to him tighter, wrapping his laged around him and crying into his chest. The corporal was no longer holding back, he had given in to his emotions after being so strong for so long. But the only thing he could this was if he was going to show his most weak and vulnerable side to anyone, at least it was Eren, the person he loved and trusted the most.   
Heavy sobs shook the corporals shoulders, his breathing was uneven and fast. Eren could feel the others warm tears seeping through the fabric of his shirt on his chest. "They were the closest thing to family I had.. Eren.." The broken corporal spoke in a barley audible whisper, but Eren had heard him clearly in the dead silence of the room. Ever since they passed, the castle has been far too silent, it was unsettling and almost eerie. "Now.. Now their gone forever." He continued. "I keep thinking that.. that they will be there when I walk into a room.. but they never are. They never will be.. I miss them.. I miss Petras cooking, I miss Aurou being cocky and annoying, I miss Gunthers lame jokes.. I miss their stupid laughter.. I miss them.." Levis voice gave out and his sobs grew more frequent as he vented every word he had kept to himself for the past week. Tears began to fill Erens own eyes as he listened to his corporal, though he was quick to blink them away.   
Eren began to slowly rock back and forth, continuing to stroke his hair in an effort to calm him down a little. "Eren.." he spoke weakly, his voice hoarse from crying so much. Levi pulled back to look at said teen in the eyes before going on. "Never leave me.. Never leave me like everyone else.." His voice trembled and his vision soon blurred again with tears, His normally composed and calm features contorted into pain before he buried his face back into his chest, not wanting Eren to see that look; however he caught a glimpse before the corporal could hide it and it was heart breaking.   
"I promise, i'll never leave you.." Eren assured softly, moving back and cupping Levis cheeks in his hands and wiping the tears with his thumbs. The corporals face was so unusually full of emotion, his eyes were a lot wider than normal and slightly reddend, the tip of his nose was also red along with parts of his cheeks. There were heavy bags under his eyes, a result of getting next to no sleep for a week, the sleep he did get being restless and plagued with nightmares. It did not look like him at all. The teen leaned down to press his warm lips to Levis own cold and slightly chapped ones, capturing then in a slow paced and sweet kiss. Eren hoped it'd relax him a bit, it absolutely killed him to see his lover so broken.  
Levi responded instantly, clinging to him tighter and kissing back, his bottom lip still quivering. Eren wiped tears away as they fell down the elders face, and soon they became less frequent as he kissed him gently until they almost stopped completely. The teen was the one to pull away first, moving back a little to look into those usually sharp, deep blue eyes that were softened with emotion. "I love you.. Levi." Said the youth quietly, his hands still caressing the others cheeks sweetly. The corporal took a moment to find his voice before replying. "I love you too.. So much.." he spoke, his voice slightly raspy from crying and giving out a few times.  
Eren wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back to his chest, embracing him tightly and rocking slowly. Levi tightened his arms around him and rested his chin on the teens shoulder. He had cried himself dry, pain was still horribly apparent in his heart, yet it has been eased ever so slightly by his young lovers assurance. They both sat in total silence, not wanting to ever let go of each other.


End file.
